1. Field
The following description relates to an agent apparatus to remotely control a plurality of electrical apparatuses in an integrated manner to improve user convenience, an electrical apparatus that communicates with the agent apparatus, and a method of controlling the agent apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Home network technology enables an operation of electrical apparatuses at home in any time or place. According to home network technologies, operations of electrical apparatuses may be automated inside or outside the home.
A home network provides a more convenient for a user to connect a plurality of electrical apparatuses through a network and needs to sequentially issue operation commands via a key pad or a remote controller in order to perform various functions of a variety of electrical apparatuses. In this case, the user needs to be fully aware of complex manipulation of the remote controller.
For example, an audio visual (AV) system in a home includes remote controllers equal in number to the number of devices included in the AV system. That is, when the AV system includes six devices including a television (TV), a set to box (STB), a home theater, a digital versatile disc (DVD) player, a video device, and an audio device, the AV system includes six remote controllers for control of the devices.
During use of the AV system, when a user wants to see a DVD while watching TV, the user needs to reset the TV and DVD using respective remote controllers thereof.
For example, the user needs to turn on the DVD player, to switch from an external input of the TV that the user watches to 1, to switch a digital connection standard terminal (Sony-Philips Digital Interface Format: hereafter, referred to as SPDIF) to an input 1, and then, to operate the DVD player.
Thus, when a user operates a plurality of devices, although a use sequence of a variety of devices using a remote controller is preset, whenever the user wants to change operations of devices, the user needs to reset operations of the plurality of devices using a plurality of remote controllers.
Accordingly, a universal remote controller to control a plurality of electrical apparatuses in an integrated manner has been developed, and an agent apparatus for smooth communication between a remote controller and an electrical apparatus without regard to a communication distance, obstacle, and/or etc. has been developed. That is, the agent apparatus performs a function of relaying a control signal of a remote controller to an electrical apparatus.
For example, a universal remote controller for control of an AV system includes four mode selection buttons for selection of a TV, an STB, a DVD player, and a home theater, and includes a plurality of buttons for manipulation of the respective devices.
In this case, it is possible that at least one device positioned in a place where smooth communication is not achieved with a remote controller, among the TV, the STB, the DVD player, and the home theater relays the control signal of the universal remote controller through an agent apparatus.
When a user wants to see a DVD using a universal remote controller, the user pushes a TV mode selection button of the universal remote controller, switches from an external input of the TV to 1, pushes a DVD player mode selection button of the universal remote controller, pushes a power button the DVD player, and then, pushes a play button of the DVD player. Then, the user pushes a home theater mode selection button and switches from an SPDIF input of the home theater to 1.
In this case, respective control signals of the TV, the DVD player, and the home theater are transmitted directly to the TV, the DVD player, and the home theater, or transmitted through an agent apparatus.
Thus, the user needs to perform a process of selecting a device and manipulating the selected device a plurality of number of times, and thus, it takes a long time to perform the complex setting process.
In addition, the user needs to look for and push a specific button of the universal remote controller to select a device and to perform a specific function of the device selected by pushing the specific button, and thus, users who are not familiar with operating devices have difficulty in using the devices.